


[Podfic] The 21st Century, In Which They Finally Work It Out

by Literarion



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fine Dining, First Time, International Travel, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: This is light speed in comparison to the last few centuries of their relationship, but Crowley is barely holding on to his patience.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The 21st Century, In Which They Finally Work It Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114750) by [chaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaya/pseuds/chaya). 



> This is now finally complete! You can listen / download it chapter by chapter, or [listen to the complete thing on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/The-21st-Century--In-Which-They-Finally-Work-It-Out-Complete-e524oh).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of Greek in this one. I don't speak a word of Greek (and neither does the original author!) - apologies should this be utterly wrong, or mispronounced.

[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/The-21st-Century--In-Which-They-Finally-Work-It-Out-Chapter-1-e4ou0e)  
[Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2019-6-28/19737997-44100-2-efd0cd9e63c13.m4a)


	2. Chapter 2

[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/The-21st-Century--In-Which-They-Finally-Work-It-Out-Chapter-2-e4ou3g)  
[Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2019-6-28/19738273-44100-2-57e1417702a15.m4a)


	3. Chapter 3

[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/The-21st-Century--In-Which-They-Finally-Work-It-Out-Chapter-3-e4p8kk)  
[Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2019-6-29/19794835-44100-2-8abc96a33c675.m4a)


	4. Chapter 4

[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/The-21st-Century--In-Which-They-Finally-Work-It-Out-Chapter-4-e4pn54)  
[Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2019-6-30/19872004-44100-2-cde76feccc126.m4a)


	5. Chapter 5

[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/The-21st-Century--In-Which-They-Finally-Work-It-Out-Chapter-5-e4pnp3)  
[Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2019-6-30/19875590-44100-2-cc4fa5190683.m4a)


	6. Chapter 6

[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/The-21st-Century--In-Which-They-Finally-Work-It-Out-Chapter-6-e4polm)  
[Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2019-6-30/19880370-44100-2-d1ebd34bc847.m4a)


	7. Chapter 7

[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/The-21st-Century--In-Which-They-Finally-Work-It-Out-Chapter-7-e4q71d)  
[Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2019-6-31/19958414-44100-2-b867089c9b255.m4a)


	8. Chapter 8

[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/The-21st-Century--In-Which-They-Finally-Work-It-Out-Chapter-8-e4q7n0)  
[Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2019-6-31/19962613-44100-2-49e5ddfcca3b1.m4a)


	9. Chapter 9

[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/The-21st-Century--In-Which-They-Finally-Work-It-Out-Chapter-9-e4qh0q)  
[Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2019-7-1/20014499-44100-2-f34f55593b2d3.m4a)


	10. Chapter 10

[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/The-21st-Century--In-Which-They-Finally-Work-It-Out-Chapter-10-e4qj7v)  
[Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2019-7-1/20026961-44100-2-da6f412a7d999.m4a)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a [picture](http://www.kakslauttanen.fi/assets/2013/09/Kakslauttanen_Kelo-Glass_Igloo_rgb.jpg) to go with this in the original that you may want to look at.

[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/The-21st-Century--In-Which-They-Finally-Work-It-Out-Chapter-11-e4qjt2)  
[Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2019-7-1/20031135-44100-2-42f391e4b4729.m4a)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might go over this one and fix some minor errors later, but my voice isn't up to scratch right now, and I didn't want to keep you folks waiting any longer!

[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/The-21st-Century--In-Which-They-Finally-Work-It-Out-Chapter-12-e524n4)  
[Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/production/2019-7-21/21449679-44100-2-2154aa2ed6af7.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Fini!
> 
> Massive thanks to chaya for letting me do this. Enjoy, and please leave comments and kudos if you do! <3


End file.
